Break The Rules
by conceptoftwo
Summary: QW15 - Day 4 - Forbidden Fruit - Santana works at a well established holiday resort and her boss's number one rule is that employees don't sleep with the guests and when Santana meets a certain blonde she has a hard time following the rules.


"Santana, Puck, can I speak to you for a moment?" their boss Steve asked them as he walked up to them.

"Yeah sure" Santana replied.

"An old friend of mine is coming to visit the resort for a week starting today and I want you two to wait on them hand and foot. Whatever they need you give it to them, okay?" Steve instructed.

Santana was used to this kind of job, waiting on guests who were staying at the resort was nothing new to her, but they were all just ordinary guests, she had never had a guest who was a friend of the boss. This meant she had to be extra professional.

"Okay, when will they be arriving?" Santana asked.

"They will be arriving at four and they will be staying in the Bancroft suite and the Belleview suite" Steve informed them.

"Two suites?" Puck asked, assuming that only one suite would be taken up by the guests arriving later on.

"Yes, Russell and his wife will be taking the Bancroft suite and then his daughter and her friend will be taking the Belleview suite"

"Oh okay" Puck replied in realisation.

Santana couldn't help but wonder who these people were, the Bancroft suite and the Belleview suite were the best rooms in the whole resort, so either they were really good friends with Steve or they were incredibly rich, it was most likely both because Steve was incredibly rich himself.

"Puck you will be looking after Russell and Judy and Santana you will be looking after his daughter. Don't make me regret choosing you two to do this" Steve said before he walked away leaving Puck and Santana standing there together.

"You get his daughter huh, remember the number one rule Lopez" Puck joked as he nudged her playfully.

The number one rule, this was something which Steve reinforced every time he hired someone new. Don't sleep with the guests. Break the rule and you were fired straight away. So far Santana had been doing a good job of respecting the rule, she didn't want to risk her job just for a one night stand, no matter how much temptation there was. This job paid really good money and she didn't want to mess that up.

"Please" Santana scoffed, "I bet the daughter is one of those girls who is stuck up her own ass. She probably won't even be hot anyway"

* * *

Four O'clock finally came around and Santana along with Puck was waiting for their special guests to arrive. They were both waiting outside the suites, which were located next to each other.

These suites were the best in the whole resort, each had its own private sunbathing area, it was more like a small villa then a suite.

When Santana and puck saw Steve walking towards them they both stepped forward. Santana looked behind to see a man and a women walking along with Steve.

"Russell, Judy this is Santana and Puck, two of my best employees" Steve introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Russell and this is my wife Judy and that is my daughter Quinn and her friend Rachel" Russell pointed to the blonde and brunette girls who were walking up the pathway behind him.

Santana's gaze shifted to where Russell was pointing and as soon as she did her breath got caught in her throat. She could not believe how beautiful the blonde girl was, everything about her was just on point, she had a killer figure and her eyes were mesmerizing. As soon as those hazel eyes caught Santana's, Santana couldn't tear her gaze away apart from when she just had to shift her eyes up and down the blondes body which of course the blonde noticed and smirked at how she caught Santana.

"So, Puck will be looking after you two and Santana will be looking after Quinn"

"Nice to meet you Santana" Quinn grinned at her and once Santana heard that raspy voice she was gone, she couldn't help but smirk at the girl in front of her.

She wanted to curse those rules right now because this girl was hot beyond belief and Santana wanted nothing more than to just give in to the rules and take this girl on every surface available.

"Alright, so now that you're all acquainted I'm going to leave you guys to get settled in. Russell I will see you for that round of golf tomorrow morning" Steve said.

"Tee off at nine" Russell replied.

Santana grabbed Quinn and Rachel's bags and brought them inside the suite with the girls following in after her.

"Alright" She turned to face the two girls, "This is your room, the bedrooms are down the hall to the right and left and if you need anything I am here to get you whatever you want so don't holdback" Santana told them, giving them the classic first words she said to the guests when getting them to their rooms.

"Anything we want huh?" Quinn suggestively smiled at Santana.

"Anything at all" Santana couldn't help but smirk at the girl's flirty tone. "Here" Santana walked over the table where there was a little paper pad and a pen and wrote down her phone number. "This is my number, if you need anything at all, day or night, you can call or text me" she ripped the piece of paper off and handed it to Quinn.

"I definitely will" Quinn replied.

Santana grinned, she probably wasn't meant to do that but she just couldn't help herself. A little flirting wasn't so bad right?

"Alright then, I will leave you two to get settled in then"

Before Santana could leave a voice brought her back in.

"Santana wait" She turned around to see Quinn walking up to her, "thank you for all your help" Quinn placed a ten dollar bill in Santana's hand, lingering her hand on Santana's for a little while longer than what would be considered normal but Santana really wasn't complaining.

"You're welcome. Have a good day"

With that Santana left the room and left Quinn and Rachel to unpack their things. Once outside Santana saw that Puck was waiting for her so she walked up to him.

"How's rule number one working out for you?" Puck joked, knowing full well what Santana was thinking.

"Shut up" Santana playfully pushed him.

This was certainly going to be a challenge.

* * *

The next day Santana was at the bar by the pool talking to one of the bartenders Sam, she loved that every person who worked here got along greatly so they could just stop by for a chat when they all had a minute to spare.

 _Beep beep beep beep._

Santana stopped her conversation with Sam to reach into her pocket and get her phone. She saw that she had one new message from a number she didn't recognise.

She opened the message and read it.

 _Hey Santana, it's Quinn. Was wondering if you could come by the suite as I could really use your help._

Santana said her goodbyes to Sam and walked over to the Belleview suite to see what Quinn needed.

Once she was there she knocked on the door, it was soon opened by the blonde who was wearing a bath robe.

"Hey" Quinn grinned at the brunette.

"Hey, you said you needed me?" Santana said.

"Yeah, come in" Quinn moved to the side to let Santana through the door.

"So, what can I help you with?" Santana asked as she turned back to face the blonde.

"Well, I was just about to go out to the back and sun bathe for a little while, but I realised I didn't have sun cream on my back and Rachel isn't around to do it" Quinn removed the bath robe off her body and as soon as Santana saw Quinn's body in that bikini Santana's mouth hung open.

Quinn took a step closer to Santana, holding out a bottle of sun cream. "Would you mind?"

Tearing her eyes away from Quinn's body Santana dragged her eyes up to Quinn's face.

"Sure" she agreed, if it was a chance to touch Quinn's body and do her job at the same time then surely that was perfectly acceptable.

Quinn smiled at her and then turned around and straight away Santana's eyes shifted down to Quinn's ass.

Santana opened the bottle of sun cream and squeezed a little onto her fingers, she took a deep breath before moving her fingers onto Quinn's back and slowly rubbing in the sun cream all down her back. She tried to do it as slowly as possible because she was seriously loving the feeling of Quinn's skin.

"Alright, there you go. All creamed up" Santana smirked.

Quinn turned around and faced the brunette. "Thanks" she smiled.

"You're welcome"

"So, do you have something else to do right now or can you stay and talk for a little bit?" Quinn asked.

"You want me to stay and talk?"

Quinn smiled at the brunette, "I do"

"I guess I can stay for a little bit"

"Perfect" Quinn turned around and walked outside to her own little private sunbathing area and Santana followed her out the glass doors.

Quinn settled on a sub bed and Santana sat down on the chair next to the blondes.

"So, where is Rachel?" Santana asked, wondering where the other girl could have gone on her own.

"She wanted to go to Pilates" Quinn responded. "So Santana, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Are you gay?" Quinn asked, catching Santana off guard a little but she didn't let it show in her face.

"I am, does that bother you?"

"Not at all" Quinn smiled. "Can I ask you another question?"

Santana chuckled, "Sure, go for it"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Santana smirked a little at the question, "I don't"

Seeing Quinn's smile when Santana responded with that answer got Santana wondering, it sure as hell made Santana want Quinn even more than she did already.

"What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" Santana asked.

"I am not" Quinn replied causing Santana's grin to grow larger. Santana didn't even know why she was asking, it wasn't like she could do anything about it, Quinn was forbidden fruit to her, she shouldn't even be thinking about this.

Before either one of them could say any more words they both heard the front door being opened and then shut and then along with this Rachel's voice came shouting out, "Hey Quinn, I'm back"

Hearing this caused Santana to stand up from her chair, this coming as a signal that she should probably get back to work. Quinn herself too got up from her sunbed.

"Quinn, that class was amazing, you should totally… Oh hey Santana" Rachel came walking into the private area.

"Hey Rachel, anyway I should probably get back to work." Santana turned to Quinn before leaving, "It was nice talking to you Quinn" She grinned before leaving the two girls, a little flirting didn't hurt right?

* * *

Later on when Santana was hanging around the pool with Puck and Sam, the three of them on their break.

"I still can't believe you got the two hot girls and I get the boring old people" Puck moaned at Santana.

"Are they really that hot?" Sam asked since he had not seen the two girls.

"They definitely are, oh speak of the devils" Puck replied.

"Hey Santana" Santana recognised that voice, she lifted her head up to see those piercing hazel eyes staring at her.

"Hey Quinn" Santana couldn't stop herself from grinning at her eyes danced down Quinn's body, seeing Quinn in the sunlight made her look even better, if that was even possible. Her blue bikini highlighting her in every single way.

"Hey ladies" Puck adding in with a grin on his face. "You going for a dip in the pool?"

"Yes we are, the water looks lovely and blue and I for one am enthused to let my hair down and enjoy the sun and water whilst the day is still here" Rachel replied.

During this small exchange Santana couldn't focus properly on what was being said as her eyes kept on drifting back to the blonde girl and it seemed that Quinn was in the same boat as every time he eyes found their way over to Quinn's, those hazel eyes were staring right back at her.

"Anyway, we're going to go and get some chairs" Rachel said, "You ready Quinn?"

Quinn removed her gaze from Santana to look at her brunette friend. "Yeah Rach, let's go"

Rachel smiled and started walking over to where the sunbeds were on the other side of the pool. However, before leaving Quinn turned her head back to the other brunette.

"See you later Santana" she husked, adding that extra rasp to her voice.

"Bye Quinn"

As much as Santana would want to keep talking to Quinn, she wasn't complaining when she got a great view of Quinn's ass as she walked away.

"Damn you were right, they are really hot. That blonde one seemed to have a thing for you Santana" Sam commented.

"I told you, and yeah San he's right, looks like blondies got you on her mind"

"I'm sure she's just being friendly, anyway can please get back on to topic and talk about this party tomorrow night?" Santana said, reverting back to the conversation the three of them were having before Puck had mentioned the girls staying in the Belleview suite.

"Alright, well we have the wood for the bonfire, the booze and the food, everything is sorted on that department and my cousin in bringing his decks and speakers for the music." Puck replied.

Santana grinned, she couldn't wait for tomorrow night, and it was seriously going to be one hell of a party. Beach parties this time of year with all her friends was one of her favourite things.

* * *

The music was pumping, the drinks were flowing and everyone was having a great time. It was around 8pm and she was on her third beer. Currently Santana was talking to a girl called Sophie, they had mutual friends and from what Santana had gathered already Sophie was definitely down for some fun which was all Santana was looking for.

 _Beep beep beep beep._

Santana whipped out her phone from her pocket, and saw that she had a new message, she instantly recognised the number to be Quinn's.

 _What are you doing tonight? – Quinn._

 _I'm at a party on the beach._

Santana replied straight away, not caring to listen to what Sophie was saying.

She got a text back seconds later.

 _Where abouts? Rach and I are on the beach as well._

Knowing that Quinn was on the beach also excited Santana.

 _I'm by the bonfire._

 _I can see you._

Reading that caused Santana to look up, she saw Quinn and Rachel walking down the beach towards the party and because of this Santana immediately turned to Sophie.

"Sorry Sophie, I've gotta go" Santana didn't give the girl time to reply before walking away towards the blonde.

She smiled as she walked up to Quinn, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she and the blonde were now face to face.

"It was a nice night so we though we have a walk on the beach, how come you're here?" the blonde asked.

"We're having a party" Santana replied.

"Any reason behind the party?"

"Does their need to be one?"

"I guess not, so whose party is this exactly?" Quinn asked flirtatiously.

"It would be mine".

"Ah, so you're in charge of who is invited then?"

Santana grinned, "I am indeed"

"Well then what can I do to get you to let us join the party?"

By this point Santana was at the point where she didn't really care about consequences and all that business, she was feeling confident and she knew exactly what she wanted.

"How about a dance?" Santana suggested, she had seen Quinn's body in the flesh and she wanted nothing more than to feel that body pressed up against her own.

Quinn grinned, "A dance it is"

"Well then welcome to the party. Can I get you two anything to drink?" She asked as she turned around and started walking to the table full of drinks.

"I'll have what you're having" Quinn responded and Rachel replied with a "Same".

Santana poured two cups of beers and handed them to each girl.

"Thank you" Quinn said, making sure she grazed Santana's hand as she grabbed the red cup.

"Oh, is that Puck over there?" Rachel asked, seeing the mohawked boy stand next to the bonfire as he threw on more wood.

"Yeah it is"

"I'm gonna go and say hi, see if he needs a hand" Rachel said, walking away towards the boy. It seemed as if Santana wasn't the only one who had to follow rule number one.

"Do you wanna go sit down?" Santana suggested, pointing to the log. Quinn nodded and the two of them sat down on the sand, leaning against the log.

"So, I'm glad I ran into you tonight" Quinn commented and she turned her body towards Santana.

Santana did the same and lifted her elbow up to lean on the log.

"Me too" Santana smiled, "It was a lucky coincidence that you were on the beach tonight"

"It really was. I like seeing you out of your work clothes"

`"I just like seeing you" Santana grinned.

"Where is this flirty person at the resort all day?" Quinn chuckled, liking this side of Santana.

"At work I have certain rules I need to follow"

"Well you're not at work right now" Quinn stated as the two of them slowly drifted closer to one another.

"I guess we're not"

"So those rules don't apply here" Quinn whispered, their faces inches away from each other's and with one tilt forward their lips would be connected.

However, before that could happen they were quickly interrupted by Rachel who had Puck's hand in hers.

"Quinn, come and dance" Rachel said happily as she held Puck's hand in hers and as she saw this Santana couldn't help but give Puck a smug pointed look to which he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I do owe you that dance" Quinn turned to Santana.

"Let's go then" Santana grinned, this was going to be fun and technically she wasn't breaking any rules right now. The rule was don't sleep with the guests, there was nothing there about dancing with the guest.

Santana stood up first and then put her hand out to help Quinn stand up. Quinn gladly took Santana's hand, and instead of letting it go once she stood up she intertwined their fingers as they walked towards the group of people dancing.

When they were their both Quinn and Santana turned towards each other, Quinn retracting her hand from Santana's and moving her arms to wrap around Santana's neck, to which Santana responded by placing her hands on Quinn's waist.

Their hips moved to the beat of the music and Santana was loving every second of this right now. The feeling of Quinn's body pressed up against her own was better than Santana could imagine.

Their lips were hovering over the others with their noses skimming against each other.

"Santana" Quinn whispered against her lips.

"Yeah?"

"Break the rules"

After hearing that Santana had no self-control left, she leaned that extra bit forward and connected her lips to the ones in front of her. The way Quinn moved her lips against hers drove Santana crazy, she had never had a kiss this good before.

When Quinn tightened her grip around Santana's neck Santana couldn't help but drift her hands down from Quinn's waist to her ass where she gave it a squeeze and when Quinn moaned into her mouth as a result from the action Santana knew she had made the right choice.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Quinn muttered into the heated kiss.

"It's my day off, I have nothing planned" Santana said in between kisses.

"Wrong"

"Oh yeah? What am I doing then?" Santana smirked.

"Me"

Breaking the rules was so fun sometimes.

* * *

A/N: As for Day 5 tomorrow which is secrets and guilty pleasures, i may not post because I am currently lacking for ideas. Hopefully I can think of something overnight though!


End file.
